Super Strength
Super strength is the ability to exert or apply above-human amounts of force to people and objects. Kryptonian Super Strength Kryptonian super strength manifests almost instantly after exposure to an environment under a yellow sun. Kryptonians can lift or move probably anything, being one of the strongest aliens in existence. However, Doomsday and Aldar can simply overpower and kill Kryptonians,even Clark is no match for them. Basic Kryptonians, and even Clark, although notably Clark had not unlocked his full power, are rendered completely helpless and powerless against General Zod or Faora, who could easily overpower them. Darkseid's strength, as the darkness in all the people on Earth grew, was significantly magnified to the point where he could fight with Kryptonians. In the Kawatche legend, the First Nation people declared that Naman, a being that fell from the stars, has the strength of ten men. Characters with Super Strength Kryptonians *'Clark Kent (SV)' - This ability first manifested when he was younger but displayed enhanced strength after the Kent's picked him up from the cornfield. As he grew in age and absorbed more solar energy, Clark's strength also grew and he has been seen to overpower Metahumans, Humans with little effort and could even overpower other Kryptonians, such as Kara and Zor-El would not dare face Clark until he was powerless. Also, the Disciples of Zod did not even try fighting Clark but simply just tried to imprison him in the Phantom Zone. By the time he was 22 years old, although he was still no match for him, Clark (barely) managed to resist Doomsday long enough to imprison him. Clark now can easily lift billions of tons as seen when he pushed back Apokolips (a planet rivaling Saturn in size) into space very quickly. Also, he can break and destroy anything on Earth. When this ability first manifested he was able to put holes in walls and break small tables at age 3. He was a toddler when this ability first manifested. **'Clark Luthor (SV2)' - Clark Luthor is extremely strong, and as such, he can easily overpower and kill humans and metahumans, as he is as strong as Clark, if not even stronger due to not restraining himself. *'Clark Kent (CW38)' *'Kara Zor-El (CW38)' *'Conner Kent (SV)' - Conner is not as strong as a fully-developed Kryptonian, but can easily overpower and kill human and metahumans and lift heavy machinery, i.e. tractors. *'Kara Zor-El (SV)' - Kara is greatly stronger than virtually anything in the universe, except Clark, Jor-El, Zor-El, Zod, Faora, Davis, Aldar and Doomsday. *'Zod (SV)' - Zod was extremely strong. Clark proved to be no match for him when he was an adolescent and was beaten to the point of bleeding. He is one of the four strongest Kryptonians to appear. *'Faora (SV)' - Faora was extremely strong, she nearly immobilized an adolescent Clark with one punch and managed to easily lift him off his feet. She is one of the four strongest Kryptonians to appear. *'Jor-El (SV)' - Jor-El was extremely strong, much stronger than Clark. He is one of the four strongest Kryptonians to appear. *'Disciples of Zod (SV)' - They both were superhumanly strong and could easily overpower and kill humans, but they were so much weaker than Clark that they didn't even try to fight him, and instead just tried to trap him in the Phantom Zone. *'Zor-El (SV)' - Zor-El could pick up or destroy anything of Earth origin with his strength, and could overpower Kara, but needed to depower Clark to approach him. *'Raya (SV)' - Raya was incredibly strong and could overpower and kill humans, and could lift extremely heavy objects. *'Davis Bloome (SV)' - In human form, Davis could snap and crush humans with barely any effort, and as Doomsday, could effortlessly overpower and kill Kryptonians. He is perhaps the strongest creature in the series, as a 22 years old Clark was no match for him and was beaten to the point of bleeding. *'Alia (SV)' Aliens *'Mon-El (CW38)' *'Aldar (SV)' - Aldar possessed immense superhuman strength superior to adolescent Kryptonians. He was an alien of unknown origin. He fought Clark in Seattle and easily outmatched him in hand-to-hand combat. He was even able to toss Clark into a crane with Clark experiencing great acceleration during the process. *'John Jones (SV)' - John possesses superhuman-strength. Unlike Kryptonians, his powers are not derived from a special power source, although it's implied that he's even more powerful on Mars. John can easily overpower humans, metahumans and most other aliens with his combined might. His strength is on par with a fully-powered Kryptonian. *'John Jones (CW38)' *'Titan (SV)' - Titan was so strong he could easily overpower and kill humans and metahumans. His might is great enough to easily bypass Clark's Invulnerabillity and cause him great pain and make him bleed. *'Gloria (SV)' *'Maxima (SV)' - Maxima is extremely strong and can easily overpower and kill humans, as well as lift very heavy objects, such as cars, and throw them through the air. *'Baern (SV)' *'Bizarro (SV)' - Bizarro was superhumanly strong while occupying human hosts and also after he took some of Clark's DNA. After replicating some of Clark Kent's DNA strands, Bizarro became an extremely powerful force in the Universe, and as such, he could easily overpower humans. His strength increases when he drains Green kryptonite. He can physically match Clark unless he is exposed to direct sunlight. *'Brainiac (SV)' - Brainiac, as a Kryptonian machine, possesses extraordinary strength, allowing him to easily overpower and manhandle humans, metahumans, and other low-tier beings, as seen when he fights the Legion of Super-heroes. Brainiac, under normal circumstances, can fight Clark, and even restrain him, but is still weaker because he's a machine. *'Darkseid (SV)' - Darkseid, while possessing a corporeal living or non-living being, displayed vast amounts of superhuman strength, as seen when he easily broke out of metal handcuffs while occupying Gordon Godfrey's body.. His smoke form is strong enough to shatter windows. While in Lionel's body, he easily manhandled Clark and chucked him into support beams in the Kent barn. Metahumans * Lana Lang (SV) - Lana, as a result of binding with the Prometheus Suit, is extremely strong. * Arthur Curry (SV) - Arthur, when dosed with water, or while underwater, possesses vast superhuman strength, and as such, he has on numerous occasions, proven to be able to bend metal when exposed to water. * Victor Stone (SV) - Victor, due to the bionics that make up the complexion in his legs and arms, can lift heavy objects, and can throw humans around easily. * Nate Heywood (CW1) * Ralph Dibny (CW1) * King Shark (CW2) * Atom-Smasher (CW2) * Tony Woodward (CW1) * Lindsey Harrison (SV) - Lindsey, through Jor-El, became superhumanly strong. * Jeremiah Holdsclaw (SV) - While in possession of the Starblade, Jeremiah was endowed with the strength of ten men. * Byron Moore (SV) - When exposed to sunlight, Byron was very strong. * Tim Westcott (SV) * Lowell (SV) * Andrea Rojas (SV) * Krieger (CW1) * Tina Greer (SV) - Tina could bend and relocate her bones and could make her bones very dense, giving her superhuman strength. * Jake Pollen (SV) - * Eric Summers (SV) - Eric, through a power swap with Clark, obtained his powers and strength. * Wes Keenan (SV) - Wes could easily overpower humans. * Eric Marsh (SV) * Buffy Sanders (SV) - Buffy's vampire infection increased her strength threshold. She and her vampire "progeny" could toss an adult human across a room with a single shove with great force. * Greg Arkin (SV) - Greg can, after being bitten by kryptonite-infected bugs, easily lift and throw extremely heavy objects, and overpower humans. * Jonathan Kent (SV) - Gained Jor-El's strength in order to retrieve Clark. Other * Gorilla Grodd (CW1) * Solovar (CW2) * Gorilla Grodd (CW19) Category:Powers & Abilities